This invention relates generally to manufacturing, and specifically to machining processes. In particular, the invention concerns machining process for precision parts and components, including jet engine parts and other gas turbine engine components.
Typically, precision parts are manufactured by subtractive machining processes including cutting, milling, drilling, broaching, turning, boring, drilling, sawing, planing, reaming, tapping and turning. In general, the subtractive processes are used to remove material from a workpiece or other stock material, in order to produce the parts with selected geometrical features, including size, shape, tolerance and surface finish.
Machined surfaces may also have other desired physical or material properties, such as hardness, microstructure, and residual stress features. These additional surface properties are achieved by separate manufacturing processes, including heat treatment, shot peening, laser peening, ultrasonic peening, deep rolling, grit blasting and burnishing.
The application of separate machining and surface feature processes provides substantial flexibility in final part and component design. At the same time, separate machining and surface processing procedures can increase capital costs and production time, presenting competing engineering requirements for efficient precision parts manufacture.